


Pretty Special

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Prompts 401-500 [26]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayley and Eve discuss Hayley bringing Celeste to the bayou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Special

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place shortly before the first scene with Hayley and Eve in "Le Grand Guignol" with spoilers for that episode. Written for prompt #428 'Risk.'

Eve tied the rope around the unconscious witch’s hands, making sure it was tight. “You know, if this really is the witch who cursed our pack, she must be awful powerful. You took a big risk bringing her out here by yourself.”

Hayley shot Eve a look. “I’m pregnant Eve, not helpless.” She expected the overprotective act from Klaus and Elijah, but not from her friend.

“No, I know” said Eve. “I just meant it was brave, that’s all.”

“I’m sure you would have done the same.”

“I don’t know. You’re pretty special, Hayley Marshall.”

“So are you.”

Eve blushed.


End file.
